


Fairytale Beginnings

by CaptainShade



Series: Fairytale Romance [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cameo Appearance of Dean Winchester, Cameo Appearance of Sam Winchester, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, More Fluff, Not too much, Oh no I got plot in my fluff, Oh no I got story in my one-shot, This isn't a one-shot anymore, Trans Male Character, head injury aftermath, it's you, mention of Castiel - Freeform, mention of Metatron - Freeform, mentions of physical trauma, you're the trans male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShade/pseuds/CaptainShade
Summary: Just, it's really cute. I wrote this for a friend in the discord. There is probably more coming up. It's going to be less reader-insert as time goes on, and more just original character.





	Fairytale Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metropoliskid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metropoliskid/gifts).



> Y/F/N, your first name  
> Y/L/N, your last name  
> Y/N/N, your nickname

You could remember, about a year ago, when the boys came back to the bunker with an angel propped over Sam’s shoulder.

“Y/F/N!” Dean called from the stairs. “We’ve got a hurt friendly, get out here!”

Luckily, you had kept your hearing aids in, even though they weren’t supposed to be back for a while. You ran to the war room, expecting to see...anything except a teenager in a hot dog stand uniform. But, after a couple years of being a Army-medic-turned-hunter, you had come to learn that anything was possible.

“What do I need to know?” They followed you into the infirmary, laying the kid down while you snapped on gloves.

“He’s an angel tortured by Crowley, but we’re pretty sure he still has his grace.”

“Great. I just need to take care of him like a human then, and he can heal himself back up later.”

* * *

 And a year later, you finally confessed your hopeless schoolkid crush on the angel--to yourself, of course, telling anyone else was a recipe for disaster.

It took a while for you to get to know him. He spent most of the first two months in the room the boys put him in, and then finally started to talk, still keeping to himself. You and Samandriel started watching movies in the Library every couple nights, and you were able to get closer to him in that time.

At least, until a month later, when the angels fell.

You sped back home after the “meteor shower” to find the love of your life Samandriel crying and clutching at the ragged gashes on his back. You two spent the night together, curled up to each other, and then apart from tending to the wounds on his back, he didn’t talk to anyone for another few months.

It was only two months ago that he left his room willingly again, and you both have been building your relationship back up since then.

And then you had to feel real emotions, and fall in love with the guy. Who knew how he would feel about you having a crush on him?

You already knew that he didn’t care about the fact that you’re trans, but accepting that and reciprocating a crush are completely different things.

 _I am 27, a retired battlefield medic, and a hunter. I don’t have a_ crush _, for god’s sake._

You watched him snoring lightly on the couch, having fallen asleep to the Princess Bride.

You _definitely_ had a crush.

_What’s the worst that could happen?_

A week of anxiety later, and you decided to tell him.

Hopefully, he would understand, and whether or not he actually liked you too, your relationship wouldn’t fall apart over something like this.

 _I really hope he likes me_.

It was another movie night, Bolt this time, and you were psyching yourself up. And staring at him. Well, mostly staring, but that counted as psyching yourself up too, right?

Samandriel glanced over at you and noticed that you were staring. _Oh god_ . Well, you weren’t gonna back out now. _If I survived boot camp, I can survive rejection from a crush_.

“Hey, I need to tell you something,” you said, stiffly. _Oh god, voice is cracking._

He furrowed his eyebrows. “What is it, Y/N/N?”

“I, uh, I think I like you.”

He looked even more confused for a moment. “I had assumed we were friends. Was I wrong?”

 _Oh shit!_ “No, no, sorry, that was a human thing.” You shook your head, trying to rephrase. “I like you in a romantic way, I think.”

His eyes widened-- _oh god he’s so cute_ \--and he just stared at you.

“Sandy? Did I break you?”

“You--you want to be in a relationship?” he whispered. “I understand that romantic relationships are very significant for humans, and I just--”

I shushed him with a finger on his lips. _Shouldn’t have done that, they’re so soft_. “I’m completely sure. Do you want to, though?” I raised an eyebrow. “Don’t say yes just because you think it would make me feel better.” I took my finger away and waited for a response.

He smiled softly. “Y/F/N Y/L/N, I think I have loved you since the first time you checked on my wounds a year ago. I would like to start a romantic relationship with you.” I smiled back at him, and his voice turned unsure. “Is...This is the part where we kiss, right?”

You chuckled, blushing a little. “Yeah, in the movies at least. We don’t gotta, but…”

“I’ve never kissed anyone before. Can you show me how?”

The blush got hotter. “Aw man, this is straight out of a fanfiction. Just, lean in a little closer, close your eyes--now just stay put. I’m not the greatest at this either.”

You leaned in, trying not to lose your balance and fall off the couch, and pressed your lips together in a brief kiss. _They are, in fact, very soft_. You pulled away after a second, and Samandriel’s eyes were still closed.

And then the boys walked in.

“What are you two kids doing?”

You jerked up to see the amused faces of the Winchester brothers. Floundering for any excuse, you finally just said, “There is no heterosexual explanation for this.”

Samandriel’s eyes were finally open, staring at you in awe.

Dean grinned widely. “Finally getting together, huh? Cas owes me fifty bucks.”

Sam was badly stifling his laughter. “Do you want us to leave you alone, or--”

“God, you two. We’ll leave.”

“I really liked that,” Samandriel finally chose to interject. “Can we kiss some more?”

“Yep, time to go!” The brothers didn’t even try to keep from laughing this time. “Come on, we can watch TV in my room.”

Samandriel grabbed your hand as you stood up to leave, and you smiled again.

Who knew.


End file.
